


At last

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Based of Hollywoodland, Clockblockers, F/M, Hollywoodland - Freeform, Pool scene, based off a deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: “Then it was as if a wall had broken down. Within seconds they were in each other’s arms.”





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the deleted scene released by Timeless that involved the pool in Hollywoodland. Including some of the lines. I do not own the rights to these characters.

As the others turned to leave the room Lucy and Wyatt stood in a moment of silence each with a drink in their hand. Wyatt moved back and forth on the balls of his feet while looking over at Lucy. He glanced her way just enough for him take her in but never enough for her to know. This was not the first time he had done this, he had been doing this for months now. He would steal glances of the girl that he had slowly fallen in love with. As he stood there now looking at her all he could think was she is so beautiful. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice when she had turned and met his eyes. She wore a radiant smile, one that he hoped he would be able to see for a long time. I am so in love with this woman.

He watched her brush her fingers through her hair as she tucked a few strands behind her ear. How can one movement be so breathtaking.

Would you like to go for a walk? He asked her before he lost his nerve. 

“Sure” she said with a smile.

****************

They strolled around the grounds until they eventually made their way to the edge of the pool. 

He reached for her glass to set down. As he did they brushed fingers and a chill went up his spine. He was so madly in love with her and he needed her to know.

Through the grounds and conversation he worked up his nerve. He decided to tell her how much she had saved him and how much he cared for her. What he did not know is how much he would end up showing her and how much she would show him.

“You saved me, you made me care about something again” he said with all of the seriousness and love that he could muster into those words.

“Which time? The Alamo..” she began to laugh as she turned to face him.

As soon as their eyes met she stopped laughing. They each took a step closer to each other without even thinking. As if their bodies could sense what was about to happen.

“You saved me too. You showed me I was more than my Rittenhouse heritage and that everything would be okay even though I may never get my sister back. I meant what I said back at the Alamo. I need you. I trust you”. She said

Then it was as if a wall had broken down. Within seconds they were in each other’s arms. After what seemed like an eternity their mouths found each other and they were kissing as if they were making up for lost time. In the middle of it all they began to smile and laugh into each other’s mouths. 

Their kisses began to slow down and as they did he picked her up bridal style with the intention to bring her back to the guest house.

As he did she pulled back from their kisses. Oh. I did something wrong. What if I am taking things too quickly. He looked at searching for any sign that he needed to stop. Before he could ask if this was okay she spoke. 

“Don’t you dare” she said giggling.

What? Oh, he had forgotten they were so close to the pool.

Staring at those kissed swollen lips he smirked and without another moment’s thought he jumped into the pool with her still in his arms.

As he broke through the top of the water he heard her laughter. Aching to have her in his arms once more he began to clear his eyes so he could find her. Before he could though she found him and began to kiss him again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and sighed into the kiss. They had found each other at last.


End file.
